Remaining Soul
by FlowerMetalPetal
Summary: Two troublesome and terror-stricken sisters are endeavoring alone in an apocalyptic world, which both are unaware about. [T for language and violence further into the fan-fiction. You get to choose what happens next!]


A/N; Hey everybody! I'm Sam, also known as "FlowerMetalPetal" and this is the first fan-fiction that I've ever properly written. I appreciate reviews, especially constructive criticism, however please don't use any harsh words whilst reviewing "Remaining Soul." All of the characters in this fan-fiction are original characters, and in this story they're not going to be connected with the cast of The Walking Dead Game. There'll be choices at the end of every chapter which you can choose, such as in The Walking Dead game. Both actions will have consequences.

Disclaimer; I do not own The Walking Dead. All rights are reserved to their respective owners.

* * *

Remaining Soul; Chapter 1 - "Questions"

Olive directed Melanie forwards with a springy step, as walkers followed behind them. Olive seized Melanie by the shoulders and directed her to stay still, in the direction of the path of trees shrouded in mystery, and distant groaning noises. Melanie began to inhale and exhale and scrape and rub at her fingertips; "What are you doing?" Melanie said in a forbearing, yet in a heaving anxious voice of tone.

"Just don't turn around!" Olive said in a gravelly pitch, as she began to haul a steady Fixation Bowie knife out her fathers sheath. Walkers began to twist their heads into Olive's direction, and growling directing a few more dozen. "Shit," Olive muttered, as she began to head into the walkers directions and grasp onto one's slightly detached body, pushing it away and swiftly pouncing her knife into it's skull; executing it, and making Melanie gasp as a droplet of blood splashed onto her boot, which got her attention and unexpectedly turned her a sickly pale colour.

Olive continued to pummel her knife into walkers, with a brassy attitude as the harsh environment which was bitter cold sent chills down her spine. "Olive, are **still** you here?" Melanie mumbled in a distraught manner, as she began to pinch herself. "I'm still here!" Olive said as she began to dig her knife out of a walkers maggot infested eye socket; "I'm just doing something right now!" Olive expressed in a overwrought loud manner, as walkers groans crowded her.

Olive's knees began to become weakened, and she rushed towards Melanie and grabbed her arm, directing Melanie out the hair-raising woodland and away from the gruesome display following them.

"Melanie, whatever you do just keep following me!" Olive proclaimed, as she gazed carefully investigated around the area, and then she continued sprinting forward with Melanie at her side. "What's going on? What happened back there?" Melanie questioningly remarked as she tried to keep up with Olive, with an ill behaviour as an air of melancholy surrounded her. Olive kept bolting towards, and then suddenly stopped, disregarding Melanie's question.

Olive began to scrutinize the area behind them, and sighed in relief. "I think we lost them.." Olive revealed in a displeased manner, as Melanie began to pant with one of her roughened hands on a bark wood tree. Melanie began to close her eyes weepingly, "I know that I'm needy, and I ask too many questions but **I'm scared**. Those **things** have been following us for ages, and you won't even tell me what they are!" Melanie vocalized in a grief-stricken and exhausted manner.

Olive swiftly positioned her rugged hands onto her face, thrusting her minuscule coal-black hair out of her face. "Don't raise your voice, they could be around us!" She announced in a faint exasperated tone, and the light around them started to dim. "You don't understand. I promised ' **them'** that I wouldn't tell you, and that I'd protect you. What do you think I've been doing?" Olive declaimed in a snarky way.

"I know, I know.. I'm **messed** up. That's why you can't tell me, isn't it? You think I'll freak out, like I always do." Melanie assumed resentfully. Her sight was then directed a solitary bush of blue berries, which she strided towards. Olive began to tread near her, "You're not messed up, you're just different." Olive said as she observed Melanie plucking berries. Olive firmly pulled her shoulder bag from her side, and pulled out a handkerchief; "Here." Olive announced and then tapped Melanie's shoulder displaying the handkerchief. Melanie clutched the handkerchief and began to snag at the berries, placing them into the lilac coloured handkerchief.

"Why do you call ' **Them** ' the-" Melanie muttered, until she was interrupted by a thunderous thud in the distance. Melanie's hand twitched due to the noise, and she dropped the berries. " **What was that**?" Melanie deeply whispered, as her hands quivered. Olive grasped her hands around Melanie's mouth, and escorted her behind a substantial tree; "Don't move, don't speak and **don't freak out**." Olive softly announced, as they heard murmur's of obscure voices coming towards them.

Olive watched as the figures approached, with a revolted expression. She started feeling sickly as she began to hear somebody screaming. "Please let me go!" the petrified woman screeched, as she was being dragged by her lengthy ash brown hair. The figures cackled, as they continued to pursue down a trail. They appeared to be wearing ski masks, which were covered in blood stained gore. "Dude, this **bitch** won't shut up!" a manly figure shrieked fiercely, and subsequently thrashed his foot into her face; causing her collapse.

Melanie silently gasped, as Olive remained her densely near her. Olive extended her hands around Melanie's mouth, maintaining her to stay noiseless. The individuals eventually progressed onward into the forest. Olive removed her tightly positioned hands from Melanie's opening, causing her to wheeze and pant heavily. Melanie began to get tearful, "I-I don't understand! Why would somebody do that?" She uttered in an agitated manner.

"I don't know, and I don't care. The only thing I care about is protecting you, and we can't do that if we're going to chase after somebody we don't know." Olive vocalized coldly. Melanie gasped slightly at Olive's response, and began to bite her nails with anxiousness. "She's a person too, you know?" Melanie replied sickeningly.

Olive moaned slightly, "Listen, it's not that I don't care. **It's that I care too much**. I don't want to chase after somebody who's just going to get murdered, or is going to get us murdered." Olive responded dejectedly.

" **Let's go, now**." Olive sighed wandering ahead, as Melanie gloomily roamed behind her. "Where are we going?" Melanie queried, as Olive directed the way. "Anywhere away from those crazy assholes." Olive remarked spitefully, whilst holding her knife alongside her. " **Well, this sucks**." Melanie disinterestedly yawned, as her boot crunched through chilled grass.

"Look!" Melanie muttered, as she pointed towards a footpath with a gleeful expression. They began to stumble upon footpath, and began prowl upon the peculiar looking pathway. "I hate to ask questions, but where do you think this leads to?" Melanie questioned, with a slight chuckle underneath her breath. "Anywhere away from those creeps." Olive chortled, and began to quietly hum.

Olive began to wander faintly away from the path, as she moderately monitored Melanie, whom had a dull out-looking expression. "Olive? Did you ever think about me when you were **gone** "? Melanie asked with an imperturbable tranquility. Melanie uninterruptedly continued strolling acoss the path in silence, pending for Olive's answer.

Olive vaguely received deja-vu in that exact moment before replying, "I didn't just think about you sometimes. **I thought about you everyday** , and I know sometimes you think you're needy but you're really not. I'm the needy one, because without you I don't know if I'd be able to keep going." Olive announed in a delicate and heart-warming manner.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Melanie said in an unhurried timing, "I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to protect me, but I need to know what's going on." She uttered softly, as she continued to tread on the snowfield path beneath her.

Olive scoffed and begin to act in a stubborn manner, "I'm not going to tell you. I promised **them**. I don't break promises, Melanie. **Not anymore**." Olive demanded passionately. "It's alright to make mistakes, Olivia. It's part of being an actual human being. We just have to accept our flaws, and get over it." Melanie alleged powerfully.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just harder to let go for some people." Olive proclaimed, in a self conscious manner, as she began to investigate the eccentric smoke in the distance.

"What do you think that could be?" Olive muttered to herself affectionately. " **There's only one way to find out**." She thought to herself, as she grabbed Melanie's scrawny arm and nodded towards the mist. "There might be other people over there, which would make this a bad idea, but there might also be supplies that we could take."Olive mumbled to Melanie, as they ramble towards the display; hoping for it to be abandoned.

Melanie began to direct herself closer to Olive and wrapped her arm alluringly around Olive's shoulder, "Let's not do anything stupid. I know you want supplies, and I do too just as the next person but I don't want either of us getting hurt because of this." Melanie asserted soothingly, as she detached her polished finger nails away from Olive's shoulder.

"I know that we have to be careful, but sometimes people have to take chances to survive." Olive said superciliously, as she tried to observe the din noises around her. "Olive! What's that?" Melanie shakily announced, as she began to view an unprepossessing view of a dozen bloated walkers prowling for Melanie.

"Are those the **things** that have been chasing us?" Melanie said petrified, as she began to recoil backwards. Melanie continued stepping backwards from the terrifying figures, until she tumbled onto the grimly grass. Olive's expression went sentimentally blank as she began to reflect of the possibilities. Olive began to dart towards Melanie, and in that moment she knew what to do.

* * *

 **Choices;**

A. [Protect Melanie]

B. [Investigate the 'smoke']


End file.
